Blazing Sword of Sacrifice
by Blade Liger Knight
Summary: Unforeseen events befall Zero as he relives his bloody past, and strives to find a way to live with his guilt in the present. This is a rare ZeroIris in progress, yay me!
1. Prologue

**Blazing Sword of Sacrifice**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything in the Megaman saga I would own Zero if I had a preference, but sadly I don't, so you can go sue someone else.**

AN: Set sometime within the MegaMan X Universe, possibly after X8 I guess. Note though that I do not acknowledge the MegamanZero storyline because I have no clue how that fits in with the X series. So if your a big MMZ fan, then I apologize, otherwise this is the fic for you, so sit back and enjoy the read.

Summery: Unforeseen events befall Zero as he relives his bloody past, and strives to find a way to live with his guilt in the present. This is what unfolds when he decides to visit someone, someone he killed a long time ago.

**Chapter One - Prologue**

_The feeling of betrayal, the misery of uncertainty, the anxiety of the unknown. This is what Zero felt as he drew ever closer to the space station which threatened the Earth and all of its inhabitants.  
_

_Landing and stepping out of his small spaceship, he drew his glowing blade and walked on. Enemy after enemy, his saber devoured with a hiss, and each time he was careless and distracted, earning him a nick or a scratch to his armor. These enemies and scrapes did not concern him though, his mind was elsewhere._

"Iris! Where are you? Come on Iris, don't do this to me!" he pleaded and looked around worriedly. "Why Iris? Why did you come here?" he wondered silently to himself; if only he could talk to her and explain himself! She wouldn't listen to him back at the base, but maybe if he could just subdue her and make her listen, "then she might calm down," he decided to himself and slashed at another enemy, reducing it to slag.

_As he walked on, a large double door came into view and he ceased his movements; This was it, he knew it, even before he entered, this was the door leading to his suffering... "and the end of hers," he thought, his teeth and fists clenched in agony. He gazed at the saber in his hand for a moment, and, after clamping his eyes shut, sheathed the mighty weapon. His eyes slowly, painfully opened with a new resolution, and he stepped forward... towards his suffering, and the Earth's salvation._

_The door opened, Zero stood there in the doorway, he held his head down making slight shadows appear on his face to cover his sadness. On the opposite side of the room, a smaller figure stood in the full of the shadows. "You fought with my brother Zero, you killed him!" Iris shouted angrily._

"_Iris listen to me!" Zero cried desperately. "I wouldn't have killed him if I didn't have to, but I had to make a decision!"_

_Iris shook her head in frustration. "I'm sorry Zero, prepare yourself!" She leaped backward and Zero soon realized that the big shadow behind her was in fact a ride armor, but he didn't notice this soon enough to stop her, she had already entered its cockpit. "No Iris!" He reached out his hand to her in vain, hoping that would spark some sort of sympathy from her; it did not._

"_Draw your sword Zero," she said dully; she was no longer in the right state of mind._

"_Don't do this!" Zero howled, agony, grief, sorrow, they were all overtaking the normal emotions which made him lethal, mercilessness, arrogance, determination. He stared at her, his eyes unsteady as her suit took to the air and hovered towards him. "Don't Iris! Come any closer, and... and I'll have to attack!" The ball of pain caught his throat as she came on, her speed only increased by the second. "Very well," he muttered._

_And so, the Maverick Hunter unleashed his saber from its prison and met the Maverick, in front of him._

"IRIS!" Zero roared and shot forward with a start. He steadied his heavy breathing and checked his surroundings, there was no Iris in sight; it was just a dream... again. "Why can't I ever dream about her being happy? Why does she always die?" He sighed hopelessly and pushed a button near his arm, causing the door of his hibernation pod to release and lift open.

"_Occupant vitalized,"_ sounded the automated computer as it activated the lights in the room._ "Good morning Zero."_

Zero waved his hand in a bothered motion as he stepped out of his pod and crossed his room towards his armament chamber. "Stand down Computer, I'm just going for a walk," he murmured tiredly as the chamber equipped his armor plates. Lastly, his helmet was placed over his blond head as the machine quickly ejected his weapon on one metal limb. He smirked and took his saber, sheathing it as he exited the chamber and soon after, his room.

The Maverick Hunter Base was halfway lit at night and only a fraction of the normal amount of Reploids patrolled the halls. Tonight was no different, Zero noticed as he started down the corridor and passed the only guard in sight. The guard simply nodded to him in acknowledgment but said nothing as they went their separate ways.

Soon Zero came to one of the many training rooms of the base and he stopped to observe through the transparent walls after hearing gunshots and explosions coming from inside its chambers. He watched for a moment as Axl spun, dove, and fired at the multiple enemies created by the computer training simulation.

Zero hummed observantly, but turned away and continued down the hall, appearing as if he had someplace to be. Little did he know that Axl indeed noticed him and quickly ended the training simulation in order to follow the red clad Maverick Hunter.

The door buzzed open and Zero entered, the door closed behind him and Axl waited a moment before following. This door didn't lead to anything special, it simply lead outside to a large balcony overlooking the entire city nearby as well as the surrounding area of mountains. It was mainly meant for surveying the city should the power or computers go down for any reason. But, what business could Zero possibly have here? Curiosity was beginning to grind at Axl, especially since Zero, whom always wants a challenge, walked away from a perfectly good chance to spar; This was something generally unheard of due to the constant machinery mutilation in the training room, Aka: Zero's compliments.

Axl gathered whatever courage he had, when facing Zero that was often more of a struggle, and walked through the automated door. Cold darkness enveloped everything as the door clamped after him. His sensors automatically adjusted to his dark surroundings and now he could see Zero's form leaning over the railing; he didn't appear to have flinched nor did he even turn around to inspect upon his visitor. He remained frozen in his spot, even as Axl approached with hardly unnoticeable clanking foot steps.

Axl ceased movements when he came beside his comrade and waited patiently to be acknowledged before speaking; when Zero was quiet, there was generally a good reason for it, Axl had learned this the hard way. There had been many a time when he found himself sprawled and lying on the floor contemplating the meaning of those circling yellow birdies in his head, all due to a lack of good sense, from Zero's viewpoint of course.

A few moments had passed and Axl was still earnestly trying to find what it was that had enthralled Zero so, but his attempts were all in vain, Zero could be looking at anything from the nearby city, to the far off mountains.

Finally, after moments of silence, Axl's patience paid off. "I thought you were training," Zero greeted, his voice dull as he stared off into the distance, not sparing Axl the slightest glance as he added, "what do you want Axl?"

"Well I,.. I just wondered what you were doing up at a time like this, besides training I mean," Axl replied nervously, but was calmed a bit when Zero shifted slightly.

Zero sighed, exasperated. "It's almost the anniversary," he muttered, still he gazed toward the city.

Near a minute elapsed and Zero had yet to explain, this made Axl all the more curious, and now he was willing to be decked if it meant he'd get an answer. "The,.. the anniversary, Zero?"

Zero blinked himself out of his silent musing and for the first time, turned to look at the curious Reploid beside him. "Huh?" He seemed confused for a time but quickly recovered, staring down at his hands, he answered, "A few years ago I had a navigator, her name was Iris, and,.. I loved her."

An awkward wind seemed to blow as Axl gawked and finally snorted. "You had a girlfriend? Wow Zero, I never would have guessed!"

Zero didn't seem the least bit effected by Axl's prodding, but merely turned his eyes back on the city.

At this, Axl frowned, disappointed by his response. "So, you were saying?"

Zero sighed once again in irritation, but nonetheless continued. "Her brother and I, we were constantly butting heads, and it came to a point where one of us would have to die. Regardless of her pleading, I left to face him and,.. I won..."

"So, what happened after that?" Axl wanted to know.

"She left. I came back and she was gone. She joined the Repliforce on their space station."

"But, the Repliforce turned Maverick, if she joined them, then what happened to her?" asked Axl.

"Five years ago," Zero paused, again he looked back to the spot in the distance that continued to catch his eye, and for a moment he didn't reply, but when he did, he pushed off from the railing and turned around to leave, as he did he answered sadly, "I killed her."

Axl was left speechless as his ally retreated to the entrance and disappeared as the door clamped shut. Zero's words played over and over in the young Reploid's mind and it had finally occurred to him that there was much more to Zero than he had ever given credit.

---

The red Maverick Hunter walked on, his destination decided, and coming to the base's main hanger, he mounted his hover bike and started it up, automatically activating the takeoff lane and lights in front of it. Roaring the engine, Zero hit the accelerator, causing the bike to flare forward. As he passed a red beamed sensor, the door in turn began to lift at the end of the lane.

As well as lifting the door, the sensor also alerted Control Room with an incessant beeping corresponding with the door number and section. The only two guards on duty looked at each other in question, but one quickly brought up the camera on the screen, and Zero could now be seen racing down the runway, and halfway to the lifting door. The guard looked to the other oddly, but neither knew what was going on, this was completely against standard protocol. The guard hesitated but managed to hit the speaker button. "Zero, state your mission and standing, otherwise I'll have to override."

Zero didn't reply but instead, scrutinized the door and buckled down, accelerating further. The guard glanced to his partner sadly and they both nodded as they simultaneously pulled their respective override clutches, initiating the door to stop lifting and start closing.

The door moved downward, but Zero kept on, the guards grew nervous, both hoping he would slow down but he only accelerated more. Both guards slammed on the disengage button, the door ceased movement, and Zero stormed through, the tip of the door missing his head by mere inches.

Both guards dropped back into their seats. "We should inform Commander Signas," one said, and the other nodded in agreement as they rang the Commander's communicator.

A moment later, Signas appeared on the terminal. "This is Signas, what's wrong Control Room?"

"Zero just stormed out of the base, he gave us no recognition to our inquiry and he has no mission on record," the guard answered.

"We better not take any chances, send X after him, he should know what to do, I'll be up there shortly," Signas replied.

"Roger, I will inform him," the guard said as the link closed and he similarly rang X's room.

Sound asleep in his hibernation pod, X woke up and answered the call. "Control Room, is there a problem?" he asked, a bit groggy as he scratched his head, ultimately ruffling his brown hair.

"Zero has left the compound with no explanation, Commander Signas wants you to follow him and find out why."

"Understood, I'm on my way," X confirmed as his pod door flipped open allowing him to jump out and cross to his armament chamber, much like Zero's. The metal claws quickly equipped his armor and detracted back in the places of the chamber. His blue armor shined from the lights he passed as he ran down the hall leading to the main hanger. _"What's gotten into him anyway?"_ X wondered to himself as he slid and neatly took a corner without slowing.

Passing by more and more rooms, X soon came across Axl, whom appeared to be about to enter his own room when he seen X speeding down the hallway. "X, what's wrong?"

X didn't stop to explain, but kept on running and called over his shoulder, "Zero's gone, I have to go make sure he isn't picking a fight with someone."

Axl stood there, bewildered, but then again, he hadn't gotten very much sleep, so maybe he was just dreaming. He decided to leave himself out of this one and just go to bed, besides, Zero was fine he knew; everything would work itself out in the morning with or without him anyway.

X straddled his hover bike and revved the engine as the lights and door activated accordingly. He pushed a button on the small terminal near the handles of his bike and Signas appeared on the screen."You don't need to bring him back, just make sure he's ok, you of all people know we can't take any chances with him," Signas told him from the Control Room.

X nodded and without hesitation flared his bike down the runway. Outside, it was darker and the lights on his bike adjusted as he received the coordinates of his friend. Zero's signal wasn't moving anymore, it was simply stopped on the other side of the city. "But there's nothing there except,.." his thoughts paused and he let his bike coast for a moment as realization finally hit. _"That's where the old Maverick Hunter Base is, the one we abandoned by Zero's request,"_ X thought and blinked himself out of his daze. He continued forward and cut through the city; he only hoped Zero was in a good mood... relatively anyway.

---

Only a few feet away from his hover bike, Zero leaned back against an old abandoned machine, his arms set leisurely on the metal's grooves as he stared longingly at the corroding building in front of him. Contemplation seemed to be his only concern at the moment. That was until he heard a hover bike's growl, only a few seconds later and it parked near his own, with a blue armed Reploid seated on it. Zero scoffed at the sight. "Are they really _that_ worried about me turning Maverick to send _you_ to deal with me?"

Already X knew Zero was normal and he chuckled at the comment. "Yeah, I guess they are," he answered. "But you know, you can't go breaking protocol just anytime of the night to go for a joy ride. We have rules Zero, it's to keep everyone safe, you know that." He dismounted and approached

"Sure I know that, but for some reason my hover bike doesn't seem to understand," Zero joked and motioned to his vehicle. "Maybe you should go talk to it, it might listen to you."

X shook his head humorously and braced himself on the machine beside his fellow Maverick Hunter, arms crossed as he looked over the huge complex laid out before them. "I might know already, but why don't you tell me why you're here Zero?"

Zero sounded a grunt as he glanced from X to the mountains in the east; the sky was slowly fading from dark blue to a lighter color. "I already gave Axl the sap story, it depressed me enough thanks."

With a cant of his head, X questioned, "about Iris, you mean?" Silence was the only answer X needed, and the slight flinch of pain in Zero's face only confirmed the theory further. "You're,.. not going in, are you?" X wanted to know, his eyes and voice uncertain as his question went unanswered. "I knew you shouldn't have brought her back. Zero, she died on that space station a long time ago, she's nothing but an empty shell now."

About a minute passed and Zero pushed off from the machine, his fists tight with tension as he turned his back to his friend. "You wouldn't understand X, I have to do this," he said. "Maybe, somehow, I can find a way to forgive myself."

"You need to get over it Zero," X told him and also leaned off of the corroded robot as the sky erupted with orange and yellow hues. "She turned Maverick, everyone understands that. You did what you had to do, no one is holding that against you."

"No one but _me,_ X!" Zero snapped and turned to face his comrade. "I can't let it go, I can't understand it! And what was it I was meant to do? Kill an innocent girl? Destroy dreams that were merely seeking happiness? No, I can't help but hold that against myself." Zero glared at the sky and watched as finally, the tip of the sun beamed forth over the mountaintops, and he took his first steps toward the abandoned base.

"Zero, you'll only find pain in there," X pleaded.

"Don't follow me!" Zero barked irritably as he marched onward, his eyes set on the building's entrance.

X sighed in defeat and remained in his spot; there was nothing else he could do, except, maybe... follow behind later. He leaned back against the robot and set in for a long wait; he'd have to at _least_ give him ten minutes to cool off. Besides, maybe seeing Iris again would do him good... but then again maybe not.

---

Pushing aside the rusted metal door, Zero entered the complex and only stopped momentarily to find his bearings before moving on through the maze of hallways and corridors. It took him some time, but he finally managed to find it; the last remaining door in the entire building that still functioned.

To the side of the two doubled doors was a control panel. Above it was a stone tablet and carved into it was written: _A Tribute to Iris_

He stood there, staring at the tablet and control panel in hesitation. As he moved his hand to enter the key code, the double doors clicked and began to open on their own. This startled him a bit, but now he was mostly wondering why the door had been unlocked. He was certain he locked it when they abandoned the base, this wasn't making any sense, but the doors didn't seem to care, they simply creaked and scratched at the rust as they opened slowly but forcefully, revealing only darkness through the widening crack between them.

Zero wasn't entirely sure what set him off, maybe it was the scraping of metal on metal etching its way through his ears, or possibly it was the creeping anticipation of the way it inched open, but it didn't matter anymore, he was done waiting. It was open enough now that he was able to fit his hands between the two double doors, and helping them along, he forced it open, demanding entrance as he stepped in and stood there in the dark momentarily; something wasn't right.

Once his sensors adjusted to the darkness he took very cautious steps forward, constantly looking from his left to his right with certain suspicion, though everything seemed to be normal, except for the lights that is. This room was suppose to have constant lighting for ten years or more, they couldn't have burnt out already, that only meant someone had turned them off.

Zero grew more and more furious with each passing second, no one was granted entrance to this room except himself, and on top of that this whole room was meant to be Iris' grave and someone had disgraced it by tinkering with the lights, and who knows what else... and like a hostile brick, it hit him. He charged his way to the back of the chamber, and there a hibernation pod stood up against the wall,.. empty.

Rational thought raced from his mind as he touched the pod's surface, either this meant someone took her from the pod, and his scanners were not picking up any life forms for him to annihilate mind you, or she...

"Zero?" a voice echoed from somewhere behind him.


	2. Limits

**Blazing Sword of Sacrifice**

**Disclaimer: Capcom owns the Mega Man franchise, not me.**

AN: It's funny, I can't believe I left such a mean cliff hanger like that for so long, especially since only _I _know what's going to happen, that was so entirely heartless of me, I sincerely apologize for that. Well... better late than never right? Enjoy.

**Chapter Two - Limits**

Startled, Zero ripped his saber from its sheath and aimed it at the person's torso, the beam's rays casting shadows everywhere as Zero examined his uninvited guest. It was an older man by the looks of him, his brown hair graying. He wore scientist's clothing and his eyes beamed innocence as he sported a generous grin. Though to Zero, he just looked like trouble. "Talk," he rumbled.

"Oh, well, I would, but I can't think very well under pressure, you see I never out grew that," the old man explained and gestured to the sword at his chest. 

Zero eyed the man warily and finally decided to lower his blade, though he refused to sheath it. 

The man breathed a sigh of relief, nodded his head approvingly, and folded his hands behind his back as he took a few steps and flipped a switch, activating the lighting system, the lights blinked and sparked a bit but eventually the entire room was lit. "If you're wondering why the lights were out, I'll tell you something, it's awfully hard to sleep with them on."

Zero rolled his eyes and growled with annoyance. "Who are you, why are you here, and how do you know my name?"

The scientist hummed thoughtfully. "Do you want them all in that order?"

The red hunter growled again. "I don't care, just answer me!"

"Oh, very well, you can call me Dr. Nyte, and I'm here because I thought it was the safest place for a scientist like me to be, and I know your name because this place is a tribute to her," the man said, gesturing to the empty capsule. "Designed by you, am I correct?"

"How do you know all this?"

"Easy, it was all recorded in the last entry on the mainframe computer." Dr. Nyte sported his grin again. "Any other questions?"

Zero sighed, applying a hand to his head in aggravation. "You're not making this very easy Doc."

"I answered your questions did I not?" The doctor blinked, his demeanor radiating innocence.

Zero eyed him suspiciously one last time before finally returning the blade to its cage and crossed his arms over his chest. "Since you seem to know everything, you had better answer my next question _very_ carefully, or else you'll be _pleading_ under pressure, understand?"

The doctor touched his chin thoughtfully as he answered. "Well noted, I hope you don't aim for my arms while I'm pleading, I rather need those for my research."

Zero only growled in regards to the old man's folly, but he was surprised when the doctor turned and purposefully started walking to another part of the laboratory. "Let me guess, you want to know where she is?" Dr. Nyte glanced over his shoulder expectantly, his smirk hinting at mischief. "This way."

Zero glanced to the ground, a bit humbled by the doctor's insight. It was only a slight pause, and yet the old man was already in another room, switching more lights as he moved. Zero quickly followed and noted the label above the door: Research – Testing

This puzzled him. Why would the old man bring him to this room? Zero didn't have time to ponder more than that. "Well? Are you coming or not?" The doctor called.

Zero's eyes and fists clenched. He hoped this pain he felt in his chest would be the extent of what was to come. He hoped it was only the breath he had refused to release. And above all, he hoped he could control his emotions as he walked through that open doorway.

When next he opened his eyes, he was already halfway in the room, his gait heavy and nervous as he took in the sight. Iris lay lifeless on an examination table. The doctor stood on one side, looking quite pleased with himself. "There, see? Not a scratch," he said.

Within seconds Zero was on the opposite side. With a shaky hand he reached out to touch her face but hesitated. He drew it back, the pang of reality clamping it to a fist.

Dr. Nyte watched, the maverick hunter's grief seemed to flow through the room, though the old man wasn't about to commend this sort of behavior. "Now I hope this answers your question. If not, may I start running please?"

Zero looked at him, bewildered by the scientist's lack of tact. But his expression soon faded to a dull stare as he switched his gaze back to the Reploid on the table. 

Although Zero was completely oblivious to it, something in the doctor's eyes sparked. His assumptions were correct, Zero's devotion and grief toward this girl ran deeper than the massive tribute itself. Nothing made him angry or irritated when he was in the presence of Iris, even if she was lifeless. He was simply a mourning Reploid, regretting his past decisions and mistakes.

Dr. Nyte wasn't at all sure what effect this might have on the red clad Reploid, but he had worked too hard on his research to let this opportunity slip away. With one word, the scientist risked his life, his research, on a hunch. A well educated hunch, but a hunch nonetheless. His eyes and smirk were naught but a mischievous storm as he said the word. "Activate."

The word itself did not startle the hunter, it was what followed that made him reel back with utter amazement. The Reploid on the table, whom seemed so far gone and so far out of his reach, sat upright, her eyes remained closed momentarily. Zero could only stare, his mouth slightly ajar and his body frozen from sheer disbelief and shock.

The doctor watched with interest and confidence alike as the Reploid known as Iris finally opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings curiously, similar to a baby animal after waking from a nap. "Good morning Iris," Nyte greeted casually and merely glanced at her, his gaze was on Zero. _His_ reactions were the most important.

"Good morning Doctor," Iris replied automatically before turning her inquisitive face to Zero.

He flinched slightly and tried to speak but his voice seemed to lock itself deep down in his being along with all rational thought. "I-r-Ir-" he stuttered as Iris tilted her head, only adding more to her silent inquiry.

Nyte turned to Iris, his features unreadable as he spoke gently to her. "Sorry, my dear, but I'll need you to go back to sleep now."

Iris nodded to him, her expression neither sad nor happy as she set her head back on the table. She glanced at Zero one last time before sleep overtook her, once more making her appear as though she were dead.

Zero released a restrained breath as he took a wary step forward, his mind swirling with confusion and disbelief. His body shook with an odd sensation. Was it fear? Was he afraid of her? Why? He loved her with such an intensity that words could not behold. It didn't make any sense.

His breathing started to intensify as his face began to perspire. Could it be he feared her vengeance, her malice towards his mistakes? What he did to her brother, what he did to her?

Zero collapsed to his knees and grasping his helmet in a mad state. His mind was a raging torrent of emotions and nothing he could do would scatter the chain reaction it was causing.

Was this another dream? Another nightmare? Was this scientist merely toying with him? Was it a test? A test to see if he would go Maverick or not? These thoughts enraged him as he increasingly felt more energy flow through his body with each passing second. Never had he felt so powerful! So confused! This lead him to an unusual resolution: If this was just another dream, he was going to make it a nightmare.

Dr. Nyte seemed to have foreseen this, but nothing could keep him from taking a few steps backward when Zero let our a cry of agony and launched his helmet across the room, missing Nyte's head by mere inches and continued its flight, ultimately crashing and shattering a majority of the lights in the room. So much for the mourning Reploid theory.

Shadows now loomed in every part of the room as Zero stood, his fists trembling as his loose bangs shaded his eyes. He managed to rein his emotions to that point, though the doctor could see just how close he was to breaking through his senses. He was on the edge, and it wouldn't take but a single jab to set him off.

The doctor was less than a few seconds away from activating Iris again, in hopes of somehow calming the hunter's turbulent mind. It was then that Nyte caught sight of movement in the doorway.

"Zero?" X's voice questioned from behind.

Zero's head moved a fraction in response, but added no verbal acknowledgment.

"What's going on? I heard a crash," X said, treading cautiously as he looked around the room.

"Careful, he's struggling simply to stay in control," Nyte warned.

"What?" X wondered and drew beside his friend. "Zero what's wrong?" He looked hard, but regardless he couldn't manage to see Zero's eyes, if it wasn't shadows, it was his blond hair that shielded the portal to his soul. "_Zero_," X repeated with rising urgency.

The red Maverick Hunter didn't move, his jaw merely clenched tight as he spoke. "Leave X, this doesn't _concern_ you." With a quick jerk of his head, he faced his fellow hunter, his eyes burning with pain and chaos.

X blinked, confusion and concern filled his eyes. "I can't do that, something is wrong. My orders were clear," he said, a sudden wave of urgency met his features. "Zero, you haven't-"

"_What!_" Zero snapped viciously. "Gone _Maverick_? Gee I don't know X, why don't you tell _me_?" He couldn't take it anymore, he had to let it out. The monster inside him roared to life and its energy erupted through him as he yelled in frustration and ripped his weapon from its sheath in a swiping motion, purposely missing his friend as a warning.

X in turn leaped back, surprised but prepared, his blaster already equipped as he stood in a defensive position. "Zero, calm down. I'm only trying to help."

"Calm down!?" Zero shouted incredulously, jerking his saber to one side in response. X was his best friend, his fellow Maverick hunter, but right now when he looked at this blue armored Reploid, all he could see was something he could release his rage upon. "If you want to help you'll either leave or fight me!"

X's face was overlaid with shock. Those words struck him hard and fast. His gaze found the floor with eyes that hurt. He had been challenged by his friend many times, but as mere spars, now what his friend suggested was serious and it cut deep the trust that they had both built high over the years.

A moment of silence lurched through the air before X managed to choke out his words. "You would fight in her presence?"

Zero blinked, a calm washed over his face, which had only seconds before been contorted with anger and frustration. The lapse was short, but effective enough to bring his surroundings to mind. X watched as Zero glanced to the sleeping Iris. The red hunter's eyes softened, but only momentarily as he soon turned and strode to the door. The anger and confusion never left him, the flowing energy never vanished, it was merely tamed and under his control now. "No, I won't," was all he said before walking through to the main laboratory. His sword remained tight in his fist.

Within all his seriousness, X looked to the scientist, who had moved as far back into the room as possible. "I don't know who you are, or what's going on for that matter, but I expect some answers after this."

X began after the larger Reploid with a regretful steady gait. "Wait. After what?" Dr. Nyte wanted to know, taking a step after him.

X glanced over his shoulder with grief and uncertainty ingrained into his face. "I don't know."

---

The rusted doors wrenched and screeched, ending with a loud crash as Zero reduced them to scrap on the dry ground outside. He marched into the new sunlight, his eyes accepted the light and adjusted accordingly as he ceased movement and turned to watch the open entrance, waiting.

He could soon hear steady footsteps as X's figure came through the... slightly damaged doorway. X regarded the two discarded doors littering the floor with a glance and brow raised in question.

Zero shrugged and smirked in reply. "In my way."

Casting the thought away, X took his place across from his ally. It was such a contradictory concept. Allies did not face off like this, it renounced the very meaning of the word. In exception to friendly fire but that generally meant it was unintentional... Usually. A smile crept to his scowl with the thought. With so many good memories together, how could it have led them to this? "We don't have to do this Zero, you know I don't want to fight you."

The red Reploid's smug features never faded, they only grew more arrogant as he raised his saber aggressively. "Humor me."

X growled, his face twisted with aggravation. "We're _both_ Maverick Hunters Zero! If we're fighting each other, there can be only one reason for it!"

Zero growled back as he took his fighting stance. "Then maybe you'll get a taste for what it's like!" he shouted and lunged at his opponent.

In response, X dodged to the side and punched Zero in the stomach. Zero in turn dropped to one knee, gripping the offended spot with his free hand as he slashed his bladed weapon with the other.

X howled as the sword hissed, singeing his shoulder. He stumbled back nursing the wound with his other hand.

With satisfaction abroad his features, Zero regained his footing. "Tsk. Come on X, _it's time to get serious,_" he mocked, his voice dark and taunting.

Enraged by the obvious jeer, X leaped back a good distance and fixed himself in a locked stance as his buster charged. Plasma Energy gathered with a radical speed as the blue Reploid took aim. X smirked; A red target.

Zero erected his position as his eyes widened with surprise. That was a bit extreme wasn't it? Surely X wouldn't- "Oh shit!" Zero muttered in annoyance and moved to defend himself.

With a war cry, X fired, the massive ball of plasma severed the distance between the two friends. In an amazing display of speed, Zero stepped and engaged with a leap over the blue fire-like bullet, his saber came down and sizzled against the pure blue energy as his body spun from the force of it. He barely landed before ricocheting off the earth and into the air again in X's direction.

As Zero righted himself X struck out with his fist but was blocked as Zero followed up with a down thrust of his blade. X evaded to the side and blindly jump backwards when Zero's thrusting sword suddenly arced and swept at his feet horizontally.

X stumbled back, Zero came on, driven by an evasive urge, something he could not decipher. Had he really turned Maverick? Was this what it felt like? This power? Again and again he slashed, missing every time, albeit the blow would be lethal each time.

X was on the defensive now, he knew it, he knew Zero knew it. And yet he was not worried. He kept one step ahead of his assailant, constantly dodging the hot blade as it missed his armor by mere inches time and again.

Some time after this, Zero ceased, bent over and panting as X similarly halted his movement, his breathing controlled and his stance held. "You're unfocused Zero," X told him, exhaustion hardly apparent in his words.

Zero made no reply as he stood there, eyes intent on his opponent as his body shook with both fatigue and excitement. With a shout he lunged, his mind was scrambled, his eyes blurring from both sides like a fog, all he knew anymore was his weapon, his prey, his purpose.

X frowned regretfully, his patience was at its limits. Raising his buster, he took aim. Zero was close now, his saber coming down as X fired at point blank range.

A cloud of dust and dirt swirled around the Maverick Hunter as he hit hard. The ground breaking his fall with a yelp. As the air cleared, Zero sat up with a scowl and a moan as he gripped his mangled shoulder. His eyes veiled from the world as even more hair worked its way free and into his face. The rage boiled within him. The pain seemed to trigger something deeper, a pool of energy waiting to be depleted.

X scrutinized his fellow Reploid as a low rumble sounded, it was only after a moment that X realized it was coming from Zero himself.

Zero stood without any raw resistance from his wound. The vast amount of power erasing the horrific pain in his shoulder. His expression was blank as he advanced; winning was his only goal, any other outcome didn't seem to occur to him.

"Zero! This has gone far enough! I can't fight you anymore!" X pleaded, gripping his buster in hopes of somehow restraining what he had to do.

By the time X realized his opponent was moving it was too late, Zero had already launched his attack with such ruthless speed that X could not follow his steps. He stumbled back, Zero brought his sword from the side, X raised his arm to block but the sword stopped halfway through its course. His teeth clenched as realization hit. _Decoy_. He didn't get the chance to block or even glance before Zero's free hand cuffed him, sending the blue Reploid sliding along the ground on his side. So much speed, where did it come from?

Before he could recover, X felt himself being lifted and then promptly slammed into a wall of the building, pinned there. "Is that all you got X?! Is this your limit?"

X looked at his friend, he searched, he searched hard, but he couldn't find him, his eyes were lost and cold and dark. What could he say to bring him back? What had caused such a horrific change? Then it came to him, somewhere in Zero's eyes, X could see the root of the chaos. Pain, he was suffering.

With a calm voice X reasoned with him. "Zero, would she be proud of you right now? Would she even recognize you?"

There was a lapse in his swirling dark eyes, his features went blank and then clarity came. Zero released his deathly grip and stepped away. Confused, he couldn't bring himself to look at his fellow hunter.

X reached out worriedly. "Zero, what's going on?"

Zero met his gaze, completely at a loss. "I don't know X. But somethings wrong with me." He dropped his weapon and stared down at his hand. "I can feel it." It trembled as the aftershocks of the intense battle finally caught up with him. The fight replayed inside his mind, he was aware of everything that had happened. And what scared him the most was that he had enjoyed it.

---

AN: Sorry if this seemed rushed at the end, I just really wanted to wrap this chapter up, it seemed to go on forever...Anyway, if your tired of this cheesy IrisZero romance and you want some action, besides this puny fight scene, you should go read a story by Reju23.


	3. Answers

**Blazing Sword of Sacrifice**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Mega Man or anything related to it. I keep dreaming though. **

AN: Here it is, an update. After this chapter it's going to get really dark for awhile. But before that, Enjoy Chapter Three, and let the fluff reign!

**Chapter Three - Answers  
**  
He couldn't remember anything, where he was, what he had done the day before, he couldn't even be sure whether he was awake or dreaming. Slowly he managed to open his eyes. Absorbing his surroundings he scrutinized the figure standing outside his repair pod and, at this point, wished he would never wake from this dream, for it seemed so unreal.

In response to his movement, the pod clicked and hissed open. Iris stepped back, her face was as he remembered, curious yet unsure and apprehensive.

Zero smiled softly, halfway out of the pod he froze. If his movements frightened her, it was quite a simple solution to him. He stood their, bent over and unmoving as he stared back at her in a daze. He wasn't sure if she remembered him, or even if she really existed, there were many possibilities such as holograms or replicas, or maybe for once he was dreaming of her, and she hadn't died yet. So far among his other previous dreams she always met the same fate. Another point not to move, if he didn't move, he couldn't hurt her...or kill her.

Iris merely stared back, observing and studying his behavior for an, oddly enough, comfortably silent moment. "Y-Your name is-" she stuttered timidly. "Your name is Zero."

Zero blinked with surprise and started to move again but stopped himself short with a mental reprimand: _"No moving!"_ He first calmed his surprised features, noting her unease, and allowed himself a slight nod in answer to her statement. It puzzled him though, she said it as though they were meeting for the first time.

He waited patiently for her to continue, to say something, or at least relax enough for him to step out of the pod without scaring her. He would wait though, he would wait forever if it meant he wouldn't have to relive the same memory over and over again.

Finally, after a long quiet moment as her words still echoed in the room, Iris spoke again. "Dr. Nyte says I used to know you," she said, applying a hand to her head in concentration. Her attempt ended with an empty source, she frowned sadly. "But I can't remember anything." She looked to Zero, her eyes hopeful. "Do you know me?"

"_So she doesn't remember,"_ he realized. Her question seemed to slice through him as though his own weapon had turned on him. The pain it caused almost forced him to collapse and grip his chest in hopes of regaining the breath that had clenched there. But he remained in his spot, he gave no visual sign of this internal battle other than the mortified look on his face. He would not allow another disaster to unfold, not now, not when he had control so firmly in his grasp. Regaining at least some amount of composer, he nodded again. "Yes," he said. "Yes I know you Iris." His words came with a soft, broken tone. This was the first time he had spoken to her in so long. He had thought longingly about this moment, and yet, now he wasn't sure what action to take now that it was here.

Iris wasn't entirely sure how to react to the answer, it was a new experience simply to hear his voice for the first time, much less compute the fact that she couldn't remember him, even though he knew who she was. She could only tilt her head in question, puzzled.

There it was again! That adorable curious look she never ceased to employ since she was revived. Suddenly, Zero's memories of the day before rushed back to him, as well as his surroundings. After the fight with X, he must have headed straight for a repair pod and fell asleep. The doctor most likely activated Iris during that time.

Noting her confusion concerning his words and long silence, Zero concluded that a little more confusion wouldn't make much difference to her.

Finally, after stepping down and out of the capsule, he didn't give her a chance to retreat any further before embracing her in a long awaited gesture of a vain hope. "Welcome back," Zero said, his voice cracking with a piercing ache in his throat. It was agonizing, to be able to hold her like this when she didn't remember him. The gesture meant nothing in the end, he realized ruefully.

Surprised and slightly frightened Iris stood stiffly in his arms, unsure of what to do in response.

Not a moment passed and Zero stepped away, sad to have to let her go, he gently took her hand in his. "Now, shall we go talk to the good doctor himself?" He smiled at her genuinely, hoping beyond hope that he wasn't pushing his luck.

Iris nodded numbly, her mind still trying to sort out Zero's actions as he started for the door. Only after a gradual tug from their linked hands, did she realized she was suppose to follow close behind him.

"Don't worry Iris, you're safe with me," Zero told her after a reassuring side glance and a smile that never faded.

---

"But do you think he will actually agree to go along with it?" X asked the doctor beside him as they both stared up at a blue lit terminal. Multiple figures and numbers spread across the intricate screen.

Nyte hesitated but never got a chance to answer as Zero's voice sounded behind them. "Agree with what?"

Hunter and scientist alike turned to watch the couple approach. Zero held himself in such a confident manner with a happiness that X knew he hadn't seen in years. It was such a drastic change from yesterday, could Zero have truly gone Maverick? It didn't make sense, Mavericks didn't revert back did they? X blinked out of his reverie and focused back on the two Reploids in front of him. He smirked, both amused and happy for his friend's obvious contentment.

Mere seconds passed as Zero stood before them, Iris beside him now. It wasn't until Zero cleared his throat impatiently that X noticed the doctor had imitated X to a fault. Eyes of mirth and smirk plastered along his face as X nudged him to answer the question.

"Hm? What? Oh, indeed, what shall we agree on? That's the question is it not?" Nyte rattled off, oddly enough coughing to mask his obvious daze. "Yes, yes." he mumbled to himself as he glanced to the screen and back to Zero again as he caught the stares, aside from Iris who simply seemed to have a problem even understanding the conversation. "But first," the doctor continued. "Zero, I have some answers for you. I know you have been waiting for a few explanations so I won't delay them any longer." He positioned himself face to face with the large red Hunter and set his arms behind his back in a dignified manner.

All three Reploids remained silent in anticipation for the old man to explain himself. The three of them would have been motionless aside from Iris' slight shifting of unease due to her awareness of Zero's steady grip. He had conveniently refrained from releasing his hold around her hand. Something that did not go unnoticed by X as he stood there silently amused and patiently waiting for the doctor to get to the point.

"Now then, I will start with myself," Nyte said. "I was a student under Dr. Cain shortly before he died, I learned very much from him and after he died I went into hiding. His death seemed a little_ too_ convenient to me, and I must say I have at least a bit of sense when it comes to danger." He chuckled to himself but didn't allow either Hunter to reply to his statement when they exchanged an odd glance with each other.

"Now, as I was saying," Nyte started again. "One thing I learned from Cain was the technique of reviving Reploids, but that was not what surprised me, because that had been done long before my time. Rather, his research taught me how to actually modify and _transfer_ memories."

Zero's face worked into confusion with the explanation which had, so far, only managed to jumble things further. "Transfer? What are talking about Doc?"

Dr. Nyte hummed, pleased with himself. "As I'm sure you've long since noticed so far," he began. "Iris is fully alive and functional, but her memory bank, along with her personality make up, was completely wiped out by her anti-battle programing before she died, thus now she seems as though she were a blank slate. And although I managed to rewrite and reprogram her personality to the best of my knowledge with the help of the computer's archives, I still don't think I did her justice." Nyte paused with a tired sigh and looked to Iris, noting her timid gaze aimed at nothing in particular. She seemed annoyed with the fact that she was the center of the whole ordeal while both Zero and X were merely locked among their own thoughts. Reverting his attention back to Zero, Nyte continued. "Now then, this brings me to what X and I were discussing."

Backing and sitting down in his chair, the doctor swiveled around to face the large screen as he clicked a few buttons. "As I said, Iris' personality and memories were erased from her data bank, now there's nothing more I can do for her personality, she'll have to mold it herself. But as for her memories..." He threw a distant glance at the group, wondering if he should even finish his sentence.

"What are you getting at Doc?" Zero asked impatiently.

Nyte switched his worried gaze to X, but only momentarily before turning back up to Zero. "I am purposing something without any guarantees because it all still remains in theory," he stalled nervously.

Zero nodded, urging him to continue. Normally he would have snapped at him to spit it out already but with Iris so close, he couldn't allow himself to show even the least amount of anger.

Within another moment's hesitation Nyte had found his courage to finish. "There is a way to modify a Reploid's memories to project as a neutral entity. Meaning you can watch the memory as though you were observing it from any direction and angle desired. In other words I can copy your memories and transfer them to her data bank, thus those memories will seem more like dreams to her," he said in a hurry. "What I offer is merely a fraction of what she had, nothing more. But it is something, if you're willing-"

"Of course," Zero said promptly. "Take whatever you need from me." He looked to Iris but received no acknowledgment in return, she seemed distant and lost with regards to the conversation at hand.

Nyte nodded soberly. "Very well, meet me in the modifications room in one hour. I'll need to prepare, so go do what you want until then," he said, waving them away as he spun his chair to face the terminal again.

Zero's face brightened at the sound of those words. He turned to Iris but she wouldn't look at him, she wouldn't look at anything but the floor.

Frowning with disappointment, Zero glanced around the lab before an idea came to him. The doc said he could do what he wanted, that didn't mean he couldn't leave the premises. A mischievous grin worked through his features as he started toward the exit, and, with a chirp from Iris, pulled her along behind him.

It wasn't until they were almost at the door when X tore his attention from the terminal and barked in their direction. "Hey Zero, where are you going?"

Zero set his head back as he walked and waved to his friend. "For a ride X. Be a good boy and watch the Doc while we're gone."

"What?" X growled incredulously and shook his head with distaste. "Fine, but make sure you're back in an hour!" he shouted after his fellow Hunter but he doubted Zero was even listening after turning the corner. X sighed hopelessly and switched his thoughts back to the doctor and his statistics on the screen. Heaving yet another sigh X could only place a hand to his forehead as the so called scientist leaned into his chair laughing. "Come on Doctor, it isn't that funny."

After he finally managed to catch his breath and wipe a few tears from his eyes he replied. "Oh but it is! He treats you like a kid, and do you know what that makes me?" he paused for mere seconds as X wasn't able to answer. "A dog!" He cackled and kicked the floor as another rush of laughter shook through him.

X simply whimpered and found a seat a little further down the terminal. Dropping his head in his hands he spoke into them, muffling his words. "What have I gotten myself into?"

---

"Z-Zero?" Iris questioned, stepping quickly to keep up with Zero's long gait.

"Yeah? What is it Iris?" Zero wanted to know, his voice gentle as was his smile. He blinked with concern and slowed his stride noting her struggle behind him.

"Where are we going?" Iris asked, looking around the unfamiliar territory in a daze. "I've never been outside the main laboratory before."

Zero's smile only grew larger at the statement. "Sure you have, you've been a lot of places," he told her confidently. Their slower pace seemed more like a pleasant stroll as they passed through the old HQ corridors.

"Oh, I forgot, I can't remember my past," she murmured sadly.

Zero had to double take that sentence, it was confusing if you weren't on the ball concerning the circumstances. He lowered his head to her level and smiled again. "Hey, cheer up Iris," he said, lifting her chin with his free hand until she made a timid effort to smile back. He nodded approvingly and continued onward. "You can just make new memories, and the Doc is working on getting some of your old ones back. You'll be back to your old self in no time."

He didn't know if it was his words or his actions that drew Iris to cling to his arm but at this point he really did not care. Up until now he had been the one pulling her along, but now she stuck to him as though she would get lost without him. "I'm glad you're here Zero," she chirped contentedly with her head against his shoulder.

If it was even possible, Zero's never ending smile beamed even brighter as they made their way to the last and final exit of the base. Before they were outside a thought occurred to him, had she always been this timid? He felt terrible that he wasn't able to remember something so important about her. But the doctor did say he only re-wrote what he could with the use of the archives so maybe it was just a slight flaw in the programing. Whatever the case, she seemed just as happy and innocent as she used to be, and that's all that really mattered to him right now.

When they made it outside the first thing Zero noticed was the dark sky and bright moon above. How long was he asleep anyway? He shook the question away and lead the way to the hover bikes. Stepping up near the red one he felt Iris shrink even closer to him. He looked to her and then to the bike, fitting the pieces together in his mind. "Don't worry Iris, I'm 5th on the driving safety committee," he told her with a false pride; 5th really wasn't a good thing but she didn't know that, he resolved.

Even with that said she still didn't regard the bike with anything close to friendly optimism. Zero frowned but nonetheless stepped away, losing Iris' grip as he kicked his leg over the side of the seat. Starting the engine with a growl the hover drive lifted the bike to an idle, Zero patted the space behind him. "Come on Iris, I won't go too fast, promise." He grinned mischievously and waited patiently for her to get on.

Another moment's hesitation and she was on, fear held her eyes shut, but her trust in Zero overpowered her anxiety as she gripped tight to his waist. Zero could only smile in sheer bliss before surging the engines and headed towards the city.

Weaving expertly in and out of the nighttime traffic, Zero made it a point not to go much over the legal speed limit. It wouldn't do to get in trouble with Iris in his charge. The thought amused him as he stopped for a red light. "How you holding up back there Iris?" he wanted to know and when he didn't receive a response he noticed she had yet to open her eyes. Releasing a chuckle Zero readied for the light change. "Come on Iris, it's not as bad as it seems."

His encouragement spurred a bit of bravery on the smaller Reploid's part. She cracked her eyes at first and soon enough she was looking around with the utmost interest shortly before the bike hissed and jerked forward again.

It wasn't long and she was finally starting to enjoy herself, taking in all the sights as well as the excitement the velocity of the bike created when Zero cut into a corner. He moaned irritably when another red light posed its threat from above. He took this chance to look back at his passenger. "Having fun yet?"

Iris smiled and nodded, suddenly taking an interest in his face. She tried to remember when she first seen him, he looked different somehow. It wasn't exactly a drastic difference, but there was something...Staring for awhile longer in deep concentration it finally occurred to her as the light changed and Zero punched the accelerator, his hair whipped around his face wildly as the wind rushed by. She was about to inquire when Zero called over his shoulder to her. "Hang on Iris!"

She did so and shut her eyes tightly after seeing a parked truck ramp that they were speedily approaching. Zero smirked and buckled down as he gassed the hover thrust, launching the bike up the ramp and onto an adjoining roof of a building. Riding the break he curved the landing rendering the bike into a smoking skid.

"You ok Iris?" Zero asked, glancing back at her. Iris nodded without a word and merely held tighter when Zero gunned the engine again.

Again activating the hover thrust, Zero cleared the gap between buildings and landed on another. Each time the buildings rose in height until finally Zero found the right one, high enough to overlook the entire city.

After a few moments Iris' nervous breathing died down but never dropped her guard, the machine still rumbled beneath them as reminder. Iris watched Zero as a breeze passed through, pulling at his hair as he closed his eyes in greeting the wind appreciatively.

Now she remembered her earlier question, she had to know why he looked so different from before. "Zero?" Iris sounded over the purr of the idling bike. "Where is your helmet?" she wondered curiously.

Zero's breath caught upon hearing the inquiry as it brought fresh memories back to his mind. He remembered now, In his rage he had thrown it across the room. He couldn't bring himself to tell her that though, not now, not when her mind was so weak and fragile. If he told her the truth she would most likely be terrified of him. That was something he knew he wouldn't be able to endure. He gripped the handlebars, the sound of straining leather eased his mind only slightly as anxiety rapidly began rising inside is being. There it was again, that same fear that he felt before, the thought of her judgment scared him, he still feared her malice against his mistakes. But he needed to _control_ it this time, he needed to let it _go _this time.

"Zero?" Iris repeated worriedly.

Clenching his eyes shut he killed the engine and stepped off and away from the bike. He ceased his movement and stared hard down at the city. There, his back toward Iris, he struggled to remain in control. _"It shouldn't be this hard!"_ he growled at himself, his teeth clamped in concentration. _"I thought I was over this!"_

Why did he move away? Why was he ignoring her? Iris couldn't help but feel abandoned as Zero stood there, cold and isolate. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears, she felt so empty and helpless without him. Her face contorted with fear and regret as she scrambled over to him and ducked under his arm and grasp him tight around his waist. "I'm sorry Zero, I didn't mean to make you mad, I'm sorry."

With the unintentional movement of his arm along with the new pressure against his body all his distress and doubt washed away. He smiled warmly at her and with the same arm he wrapped around her in return. "No, Iris, it's alright, I'm not angry. I just... I did something wrong and," he said, scratching the back of his head in contemplation. "I'm not entirely sure where my helmet is exactly." He looked down at her noting her sobbing had slowed considerably. "Iris." He sighed sadly. "Please don't cry." He gently lifted her chin and proceeded to wipe her tears. "You don't need to cry when you're with me, okay?"

Iris nodded in understanding and not a second later clung to him again as though he would disappear at any moment.

Zero sighed again but this time his mind and body both agreed on relief. It really puzzled him, how could she be both the cause and solution of the problem? It was beyond him at this point and he decided to think more on it later. Speaking of later... Accessing his internal clock he flinched, it was already past their hour deadline. "Great," he grumbled. "The hour's up Iris, I think it's time we headed back now."

Iris met his eyes and Zero was forced to undergo the cruel treatment of the utter innocent disappointment in her face. "Do we have to go back now? Can't we stay here a little longer?" she pleaded and, unbeknownst to her, Zero considered it a ruthless ploy that he knew he couldn't deny. His eyes eased into defeat and he nodded his surrender to her staggering powers of persuasion.

One more hour couldn't hurt, Zero resolved and moved to settle on the roof's flat surface. Iris soon followed, nearly molding to him in his lap as he folded his arms around her protectively. Looking out over Abel city the lights and stars seemed to form the illusion of a mirror as though the galaxy above were an endless pool of water.

It was then that Zero concluded in his mind that even if the doctor's theory didn't work... Well then maybe a new start wouldn't be so bad after all.

---

AN: Can I get an "Aw" anyone? Anywho, just a bitter sweet chapter here. Sorry, no fight scene, but I do plan on a LOT of action to come. Just be patient! Thanks to all who reviewed so far, you rock!


	4. Visions Part One

**Blazing Sword of Sacrifice**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I would own Mega Man or MMX? Sorry, rhetorical question right? Ahem. Yeah I don't own anything. So there.**

AN: Enjoy the bit of humor at the start, but be prepared for the bloody beginning of this story's _true_ purpose. Bwahaha! I may even need to up the rating for this, but I won't know until I get deeper into the plot. Read on!

**Chapter Four - Visions**

The couple returned quietly as Zero's wish of avoiding X went unanswered. He flinched at the sound of his friend's voice.

"I can't believe you made us wait three hours Zero!" X growled, then glared at the doctor. "Though I guess it didn't make much difference since the doctor here wasn't ready until just a few minutes ago anyway. You wouldn't believe how much fooling around he does!" he whined angrily.

"Yeah, sorry about that X. We got... distracted," Zero explained, his eyes turned to Iris as his voice dripped with playful humor. Iris merely giggled in turn.

X scrutinized the couple; something was different. Finally he noticed how happy Iris seemed compared to when they had left. She was still quiet but much more respondent with her vision. The most significant switch was that she hung onto Zero's arm instead of being dragged around by him. It was then that it finally clicked into place for the blue Maverick Hunter; Zero had managed to woo her a second time in just a matter of a few hours! X was beside himself in something of amazement and when it looked like Zero was about to add something else X lifted his hands in a bit of defense as well as disgust. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

Zero shrugged and joined Iris in watching as the doctor scrambled around making last minute preparations. Nyte looked up from his minor tinkering and then moved to one of the two examination tables set up in the room. "Come Iris, you need to be asleep for this to work," he told her.

Iris nodded obediently but only clung tighter to Zero's arm. It wasn't until Zero leaned down and whispered something to her as he lead her to the table that she proceeded to let go of him and lay down on the elevated white colored surface. "I'll be here when you wake up," he promised, taking and giving her hand a light squeeze.

Iris in turn gave him a slight nod, her trust in him was so powerful even she wasn't sure what had instituted it. But it was irrelevant in her mind as she eased herself into hibernation once again.

The doctor impulsively leaped to the other side of the table while X aimed his buster at his friend; they had both decided not to take any chances this time, considering Zero's reaction last time it was really just a simple measure of safety.

Zero laughed and turned to see X's buster charging with a hum. "Don't worry X, I'm fine. Really."

Zero took a step toward the other table and X aimed and followed accordingly. "No sudden movements Zero," X ordered, his buster level waiting in a neutral stage.

Sighing, Zero took the last few steps to the table and sat down with his legs hanging over one side. "Can we get on with this please?" he called over at Dr. Nyte, whom had yet to poke his head out of his hiding place.

When finally the doctor stepped out cautiously he strangely reminded Zero of a deer stepping out into the road shortly before getting hit by a car. He couldn't restrain a chuckle at the thought but kept it to himself as Nyte came around Zero's table with a wide incline. "I uh...I guess we'll get started then," Nyte said, still eying Zero suspiciously. "I'll begin with the briefing. Now as crazy as this may sound Zero. You may very well witness memories that even you do not remember."

"Okay," Zero complied a bit skeptical as X made his way closer, his guard and buster alike stood down after he decided Zero wasn't going to go berserk again.

"Now then, I will be removing a nano-chip inside your memory bank. This will disperse and scatter your memories into replaying over a hundred times faster than normal." He laughed. "Otherwise I imagine you'd be re-living your entire life at the same speed all over again, only this time you'll be sleeping!" he went on cackling regardless of the two dead serious robots amongst him.

Zero turned his head to give his friend a blank stare. "I guess I'll see you later X..." He glanced to the mad looking scientist and then back to X. "Maybe."

"Don't worry Zero, you've been through worse," X told him and smiled as he gave a thumbs up as added reassurance.

Zero quickly returned the gesture before setting his head straight on the table once more. "Let's go Doc."

Nyte nodded out of his musing and pushed a few keys on the nearest terminal. "I will stand by and copy all the memories that involve Iris, and after you wake up you may either choose which ones you want her to have, or I can just transfer them all. It is entirely your decision and yours alone, since I imagine you will be the one looking after her when all this is done."

Zero nodded his answer and remained silent. He wasn't sure if he wanted to give Iris the memories of the Colonel or not, the only ones he had to offer was when they fought in front of her. And then there was the last one, the very last memory he had of the old Iris. His throat ached with the thought; he would definitely withhold that one from her, but it seemed cruel to think of keeping her own brother's memory from her. He would have to decide what to do later, after all, he didn't even know for sure if this entire procedure would work or not.

Before his body and mind shut down into hibernation he gave one last glance to Iris, hoping more than anything that when he next woke up, she would be the first thing he saw, if not, well... it was best not to think of that outcome, it was too disturbing a thought before sleep.

His vision blotched from all sides, he felt his consciousness slipping, and finally, nothing.

---

Visions - Part One

_White static streamed through the entirety of the dark realm, breaking through to his consciousness as words began to process quickly. "What is it this time Wily?" a voice growled, ten feet away and slightly to the left. The voice was robotic, his sensors deciphered. "I have my hands full with the enemy, and I don't need to hear a lecture about my incompetence," the same voice added with aggravation._

_A slightly high pitched cackle followed and abruptly stopped with a fake intent of humor... To the right, eight feet away, his sensors told him as a chair squeaked and signaled that the second presence in the room had stood. "Shut up Proto Man, I have something important to tell you," the other voice said, old and deceiving was its features. A human, male, late 60's, his tone grinding and most annoying. "This is my new creation, the one I've been working on for so long, behold! You're little brother!"_

Mad cackling swamped the room as the old man hit a button on a keyboard that circled around a large upright black tinted capsule. The capsule's black glass faded into a transparent crystal-like color, revealing a less than well armed Robot standing erect in the capsule with multiple tubes and wires linked to his body.

"What is that?" the red clad robot known as Proto Man wondered aloud, his mouth slightly agape in awe.

"I already told you!" the old man deemed Wily hissed angrily. "His name is Zero, and he is my greatest creation. He will never be obsolete like you because he has the ability to think, and learn, and adapt to every situation. But you." He scowled at his first creation. "_You_ can't even complete the simple task of gathering information for me anymore."

Proto growled, throwing a fist to the side with a surge of anger. "The information you want is heavily guarded night and day, what you ask is impossible to get!"

Wily smirked as a devious chuckle slid from his throat. He glanced to the capsule. "Not for _him_."

With a huff and not another word Proto stormed out of the lab, leaving an insane old man to laugh maniacally to himself.

Static clipped the atmosphere and held once more the blank void in darkness.

---

"That was, strange yet oddly informative at the same time," Dr. Nyte observed, an eyebrow raised dumbly toward the black screen. "Please tell me I'm not that crazy."

X stood beside the doctor, his face mapped with a similar look of confusion. "Close, but you're not quite there... Yet," he replied and looked to the small chip on the doctor's work tray. "So you're telling me all this is replaying in his mind because you removed _that_?" He gestured to the tiny object in disbelief.

Nyte hummed his confirmation as he clicked a few buttons in concentration. "I estimate another memory in a few seconds."

X nodded soberly and took a seat, his attention aimed intently on the screen; Wily was an infamous legend, but did he really have a part in creating Zero? These were Zero's memories, so he must have been the one in the capsule...

Ripples and sizzling etched through the black picture; another vision starting.

---

_Clanking footfalls echoed in the hall and soon the laboratory's door opened after a security beep sounded from a code panel. The robot from before, his sensors detected as the said being made his way to the capsules terminal and pushed the same buttons as the old man had before._

The same red robot stood glaring up at Zero's sleeping form through the clearing glass. "So you're suppose to be all powerful are you? Well, let's just see how well the Doc's got you trained," Proto Man said, stalking over to the main computer and sitting before the large expanse of the keyboard. There he began picking through files in search of one program in particular. The target template and regulating systems.

When finally finding the file, Proto cursed under breath; nothing except the regulating system was coded, meaning he could change anything he wanted except the program that told Zero who to obey, which was without a doubt Wily himself. Sinking back into the chair extremely vexed, Proto stared at the screen for a long time, brooding over the annoying roadblock; the mad doctor wasn't as senile as he thought. It wasn't until after he had spent an hour of boredom and taping the keys through the long list of files that it finally occurred to him. The thought was so utterly obvious that he felt like kicking himself.

Accessing the list of targets of allies or enemies to kill, avoid, ignore, and lastly and most importantly, the targets of people _not_ to kill. He scanned down the list and only one name read under the listing of Kill Veto: Wily.

Proto smiled wickedly as he noted this was not protected by a code. Removing the name with ease, he replaced his own name there and added his own security code on top of it. Proto was laughing inside, he himself had been programed not to _directly_ kill his creator, but indirectly was never something Wily had concerned himself with. Now with this new modification Wily might very well control his new creation to a point, but he would not have protection against it.

The computer powered down and Proto stepped up to the capsule, his face dark and menacing as the glass tainted once again, cloaking the Reploid inside.

---

"If the four of us just storm the front gate we can get in, why all this strategic planning?" asked a dusky plated robot. His cobra-like helmet and purple armor only added intimidation to his frustrated features.

"Wily put me in charge for a reason Bass. I have the most experience and I don't go running off helping the enemy with every passing fancy," Proto retorted sharply. "Now head to your position, our formation starts now." Motioning to two other robots, Proto Man waited as Bass took off angrily. The order was obeyed but Bass' speed was rushed with irritation. It would throw the entire strategy off if Proto wasn't up to speed. He growled with similar irritation and followed suit with close to equal speed, gradually veering off to the right as they closed in on a fortress-like compound.

The other two took to the rear of the formation, one preceding the other as laser fire reigned down on the two leaders. Proto and Bass dodged expertly, rolling and leaping as they came together, their backs to each other with raised busters. "Fire!" Proto ordered.

The automated defense lasers were quickly done away with as plasma burned straight through their circuits. The gates suddenly lit up as sirens wailed throughout the area.

"Second formation!" Proto called, his fire never letting up as the other two robots overtook their leaders. "Bass, keep firing!" he roared as his support fire had ceased; Bass only watched as the others drew closer to the gates. "Now!" Proto repeated with a growing urgency.

Bass merely scowled to his leader with a repulsive obligation before setting his buster to aim. Proto glared back but returned his attention to the task as well; Bass was anything but loyal, however he did have his own motives. Proto knew he would lose his leadership over the dark clad robot once Mega Man showed his face, but that also could work in his favor, since Mega would have his hands full with Bass, allowing him to proceed ahead with his mission.

One of the two robots, now in the front of the formation, slashed multiple times at one of the gates, ultimately cutting a way through the thick plated door. Not even seconds later and the other robot behind him flashed through the opening at a Mach unknown. The damaged gate was quickly replaced by another as the remaining three robots regrouped, waiting. "Should Quick Man fail we launch our secret weapon, but until then, we keep moving forward. Sword Man when we get in I want you to fan out and keep them confused. And Bass, if you do anything at all, _please_, just keep your sensors on the lasers! I want cover, not friendly fire, understand?"

Sword Man chuckled and was promptly thwacked by an annoyed Bass who begrudgingly nodded to their leader.

Not a word longer and the sirens and lights ceased their functions as the large gates jolted and creaked open, Quick Man stood on the other side smirking as he dropped a corpse to the ground with a thud. "Override completed Proto Man. Orders Sir?" Quick Man said, his attention sharply averted to the replacement lasers above.

"Bass, now!" Proto directed and started toward the nearest building. "Quick Man, you're with me, Sword Man you know what to do."

Bass obeyed, blasting to pieces every laser that showed its sorry face. Sword Man howled his satisfaction as he cut down enemy after enemy. Proto shot at his target, the metal plated door burst into scrap on the floor just in time for Quick Man to infiltrate and purge the room of any life it once had.

Just When Proto was about to step inside an old familiar shot of plasma sizzled the ground near his feet, as a warning no doubt. He looked up to see his arch nemesis, his rival in life, his own brother. The blue robot landed from his red dog-like transport, buster raised high threateningly. "Proto! What are you doing back here again?"

Proto glanced over to Bass expectantly and back to Mega with an amused raised brow. "That's no concern of yours Bro, I'm hardly what you should be worried about." Even before he finished his sentence he had already turned from his antagonist as Bass came down, his buster peppered Mega Man forcing him to stumble back in surprise. "See ya," Proto Man said, waving nonchalantly with his back turned as he entered the building.

"What? Bass! What are you doing?" Mega asked, confused; last he checked Bass had fought on their side.

"I wanted to fight you while you were pressured for time, maybe then I'd stand a chance!" Bass shouted, his fist flying and his buster flaring as Mega struggled to continue dodging.

With the nice little skirmish outside, Proto was finally able to concentrate on the mission once more. Glancing around the deadly silent room, he walked through to the hallway which soon lead him to an enormous laboratory lined with computers as Quick Man met him in the doorway. "Sir, it isn't here. It must be in the next sector of the base."

Proto nodded, his temper subdued as he gave his next orders. "Go, report back when you find somethi-" He was abruptly cut off when an explosion crashed through the first room and ended in the hallway, when the dust and flares cleared Bass lay on the ground and slightly propped up against the wall. Blood lined his chin and his eyes closed with unconsciousness...or worse; Proto couldn't tell from where he was standing.

Mega stalked into the hall and gave Bass one disappointed glance before aiming his sights on the two robots in the lab. Proto merely turned his head in a silent command and Quick Man took off in response, his speed unmatched by sight by either remaining robot.

Proto Man stepped forward, rolling his arm in a minor display of preparations for battle. "You shouldn't have done that Bro, his pet will be here soon, and I doubt he will be happy to see what you did to his master."

Mega growled, gripping his wounded buster arm as he took his own steps forward. "I'll fight whatever I have to if it means protecting people. You already know this, Brother."

The red armored one moved his head to the side, considering the words. "True, I know it's in your nature, just as it's mine to fight you. It will always be that way, up until one of us dies!" Proto lunged, fired, and slid as Mega leaped out of the way but landed hard on his wounded side making him cry out horribly, but not before loosing his own shot, which only managed to singe at Proto's chest when he barely stepped to the side, his eyes showed surprise but quickly faded to brutality again.

Proto stood and set his buster to charge, his face contorted with a dark enjoyment. "Bass wore you out that much did he? Well maybe he finally has a use after all!"

He stood over Mega Man now, a looming hum at his side, signaling that someone's destruction was near. "Ready to die, Brother?" Proto asked, his voice never wavering with sadness in comparison with the irony of his words. Mega looked down ashamed and beaten, he wasn't afraid, he was just desperate, desperate to save the people he loved. Proto moved his buster and it wasn't until he heard a low, powerful growl that he looked away from his defeated opponent. There, next to the immobilized Bass was indeed his purple beast, Treble.

Bass was awake now, Proto noticed, and he spoke a few words to the wolf-like robot. Not a second later and Treble pounced, his target was much too obvious and Proto took a wary step backward and carefully aimed at the monster. Treble snarled and neatly dodged to the side as Proto released the burst of energy. He didn't have time to charge it again and in turn he settled for peppering the beast with fire. It simply pinged off the wolf's armor as he came on relentlessly and slashed out at his prey.

The red robot fell on his back to the floor, his buster removed from him by the bicep. "BASS!" Proto roared furiously; indeed he expected Bass to go rogue but he didn't anticipate being attacked by him or his mad wolf!

Soon Treble returned to his master and after nudging and licking him affectionately he quickly fused with him, healing Bass to a point but mostly the change gave him energy to stand, leaning against the wall he looked to the two injured bots on the floor. "What makes you think I'd let you have him?" he panted and flinched as pain shot through his body. "Mega Man, is mine."

With a gust of wind Quick Man phased into the lab and swiftly bent down to help his leader sit up. "Hurry, release him! Do it now!" Proto barked and Quick Man sped off without question.

"What?" Mega Man asked, oblivious to the command just given. "Release who?" He looked to his brother in a panic and repeated. "Release _who_ Proto!?"

Proto Man merely began laughing and let himself fall backward on the floor. "You're both dead!" he managed to shout among his intense laughter.

Mega Man and Bass both looked at each other, and they both shared in an agreement of a discomforting and unsure blank stare. This did not sound good for either side.

---

AN: I know this is starting to take a very steep turn in another direction from the MM series storyline but my view on it is very basic and I want it to be original anyway. Also I am sorry if the characters are a bit OOC, like Proto's sinister...ness. But you gotta figure after all these new replacements for him he's gotta be feeling angry, anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there's much more to come...I think.


	5. Visions Part Two

**Blazing Sword of Sacrifice**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Mega Man X there would be a lot more story line to it...Thus I don't own anything.**

AN: Uber late. No excuse. Moving on.

**Chapter Five – Visions - Part Two**

"Release him! Proto Man's orders!" Quick Man clamored up to his ally in a circling chopper above, all the while he was a red blur on the ground as he had to dodge laser fire from the base as it pinged near his feet.

A moment later and the chopper hovered low as its cargo ramp released and discarded its heavy cargo onto the ground with a loud crash.

Dust surrounded the durable metal plated pod as Quick Man rushed up to it and entered in a sequence of numbers on its key pad. He automatically stepped back as the pod clicked and spit its hibernation sealer with a hiss before opening further.

Quick Man took a few more wary steps backward as the image of the robot inside began to take shape. This thing was a monster, he realized. It wasn't just the robot's size that made him think this, its very presence was menacing. There was something that shot a wave of fright through Quick Man's circuits when the thing inside appeared to start breathing.

Not a second later and Quick Man froze, he met the monster's eyes when they flashed open. Fear gripped him, he couldn't even function enough to flinch as the new robot known as Zero stepped out of his prison for the first time. His eyes passed over the cowering robot before him as he scanned the area with a blank interest. When he caught sight of a skirmish inside the base not even a mile away, he began his way towards it, his eyes intent on the robot slashing at its opponent. Zero's face twisted into a malevolent grin; he wanted to kill that one.

As he stepped passed Quick Man, Zero's gaze darted back to him, causing the petrified robot to yelp and stumble back before finally regaining his mobility and darting off towards the chopper that had recently retreated.

He wanted to kill that one too, Zero decided, and the chopper, he wanted to blow it to smithereens, he didn't care if it was friends or foes, he needed to destroy something, he needed to feel it dying in his grasp. It was as if it had been built into him! He stared at his hands and clenched them as he roared with excitement and fervor. He had no need for rational thoughts, he was just pure instinct and raw power.

Turning back to the base, he started into a jog and soon after, a broad gaited sprint. Closing in on the chaos of smoldering dead bots cluttering the earth all around, laser fire blasting and ricocheting of walls as the lasers over heated and the sensors no longer able to target, and the one thing that brought him here, a lone robot armed with a blade as he swung and slashed at multiple enemies, cutting them down and dodging their last ditch efforts to shoot him.

Zero smiled, his eyes flashed with a sinister craving. That weapon suited him, why did this idiot have it?

Sword Man was waring down but he kept fighting regardless; Proto's indignation as of late had been quite degrading seeing as he was just a grunt now... a grunt with a sword. Not that he really cared, if all he had to do was distract these peons and lasers he wasn't about to complain. What had happened to their leader anyway? Proto used to always be so laid back that it never gave anyone much incentive to listen to him, but then maybe therein lay the answer, now everyone in Proto's squad cowered and obeyed without question.

As Sword Man severed a bot from his middle, his thoughts froze in his mind and then left him in a flash as he glanced to his side to a huge figure towering over him, the most recently disemboweled robot hit the ground in two pieces with a thud just as the sharp heavy blade was dislodged from its former master and soon landed in its new master's hands.

Sword Man lay on the ground and shaking terribly with fear as this monster of a robot stood looking curiously at the newly appointed sword in his clenched hands.

Zero turned his eyes down to the trembling robot on the ground as he was slowly crab crawling backwards. Zero smirked darkly and spun the blade with one hand as he advanced on his soon-to-be victim.

Horrific screams found their way through the lab and then the corridor. All three robots were anticipating something, but what they heard went far beyond even their imaginations. It even startled Proto Man, though he was quickly reassured by the fact that Zero wouldn't kill him.

With the final dying howl of a robot Mega Man's resolution was renewed as he struggled and finally managed to a standing position. Bass was likewise empowered, perhaps not with the same motivation, but his determination to live seemed enough incentive. "This is crazy, what's going on out there anyway?" Bass questioned and stepped toward the door connected to the lab, his energy slowly returning to him with Treble's help.

Mega Man was about to follow, albeit much slower, when he heard Bass curse, quite loudly mind you, shortly before being flung back into the same wall his body had previously founded a mold with. In fact, Bass was starting to feel like this whole day would be one big deja vu.

Slowly he dropped, stone fragments crumbled with him. His legs did not buckle surprisingly and the damage seemed minimal. He looked up to see his antagonist approach with footfalls of dread and eyes that pierced the darkness.

"Bass!" Mega Man proclaimed and reached a helping hand out to him, which was promptly swatted away as Bass stepped up to meet their mutual enemy, now there was an uneasy truce between them, but only because now they had to work together simply to stay alive, they both knew it, and accepted it, though with loathing for Bass and with indifference for Mega. "I'll go first, you stay back and watch for any weaknesses in his armor," Bass growled to his new comrade. "Offer support fire if you like." With that the dark clad robot took off.

All the while Zero was standing, frozen in his spot, observing their exchange with interest. _"Do these weaklings really intend to hurt me?"_

Mega nodded and raised his buster, taking careful aim and preparing a charge as Bass flanked his opponent. Zero simply stood there, waiting. He smirked, eyes intent on the moving target.

Bass lunged, Mega fired, Zero stepped, it was all quite organized actually. Smoke and debris threatened to suffocate the large room and maniacal laughter could soon be heard as Proto Man entered through the doorway. The dust and smoke cleared away and Zero could be seen holding Bass' head with his free hand, while one foot held down a struggling Mega Man, pining him to the ground. Bass had a gaping hole through one side of his torso, where his rib cage would be if he was human; he wasn't moving and his eyes flickered at the brink of shutdown.

More laughter erupted from the new generation robot, a laughter that should never have graced this world, a laughter that foreshadowed an ever growing plague to robot kind.

It was then that Proto Man wondered what it was he had really done. What had his master truly created? And just because it couldn't kill _him_, would it listen to _him_? These thoughts sent him into waves of despair as he let himself be supported by the wall. "What have I done?"

The unearthly laughed subsided and Zero discarded the dark clad warrior to the floor in order to ready his blade for Mega Man's impalement. But with a sudden cry and an impossible surge of force, Bass rose to his feet and rammed the large red armed monster off and away from his rival, and, not letting up, Bass continued with a flurry of punches and strikes, adding only a few blasts from his buster in a brilliant display of speed and flares almost reminiscent of a dance among fireworks.

Mega Man watched in a mix of bewilderment and amazement as Bass fought bravely against his larger red enemy but it was obvious this new breed of robot was only toying with him, Bass knew this as well even as he was being thrown about like it was sick game. His opponent had no expression most the time and when he did show the slightest sliver of emotion it was as dark a smile as he had ever seen, it wasn't natural, to be that happy about something so malevolent as killing something or someone so slowly.

Proto Man continued to watch in shock. When did things become so awry. So ruthless. So _serious_? Raising a hand to his head, he tried to block out the screams of agony from his former subordinate. When exactly had he become so obsessed with earning a title for himself? When did he start to _care_? When did he lose himself for this mindless struggle for power? His thoughts and resolution were interrupted when Zero's hysterical laughter was abruptly cut short and replaced with scraping howls as the large Reploid was sent to his knees and grappling at his head.

It was then that Proto noticed the lifeless and unmoving Bass on the ground; sometime among his musing Zero had killed him. Proto glanced around to see Mega was still frozen to his spot, unable to move. That is... until his goofy looking red dog burst through the roof and hovered worriedly near his master, urging him to get on.

When Mega Man had reluctantly mounted his red companion defeated as he was, he glanced back to the battle site, a mirthlessly look about him as he shook his head in disappointment.

It was time to retreat. Proto opened his communicator for some back up, because with one quick glance, he knew his "secret weapon" wasn't about to leave without some assistance. "We're retreating. Mission failed."

--


End file.
